


Love me like the world is ending

by Lavanyalabelle



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Peggy Carter, Bisexual Female Character, Darcy Lewis's Taser, Darcyland, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Peggy Carter's Fedora, Peggy Carter's Lipstick, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Unbeta-ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanyalabelle/pseuds/Lavanyalabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was always iffy about the number of soulmates she had, given that the colours and writing doing the disco lights thingy.<br/>When she gets sucked into an adventure by the Vortex of Unknown Doom, she finds out that life could still be full of surprises.(Even after one is jaded by alien invasions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tick Tick BOOM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuofthewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuofthewind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [remind myself to breathe, my heart to beat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270809) by [AureliaAstralis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureliaAstralis/pseuds/AureliaAstralis). 



> Hey, people! I haven't had the time to write anything in a long while. For that, I blame RL. Now that I've got a bit of an escape from reality, you may find updates soon. A big hug to each of you, who has read, subcribed,kudos,commented, bookmarked my fics. Thank you. When I finally got the nerve to sit and write, and I saw the number of hits I was overwhelmed. You keep me going.  
> So, I am going to go ahead and say,'I hope you enjoy it.'

 

In the aftermath of the alien invasion and iPod thievery, Darcy had been approached with a fuckton of NDA's and a job offer. Apparently, she had potential. Coulson had caught her in a prank war against Clint and was impressed by her tactics. The job offer came with the clause that any training she needed would be provided for by SHIELD and all outstanding debts cleared.

 

So Darcy finished her master's while undergoing rigorous training to become a SHIELD agent. While she always had been a history buff, living in close quarters with Coulson made her doubly aware of the roles played by Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, Colonel Phillips and the Howling Commandoes in the second world war.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a fine day when the incident took place. Darcy had been lording over the new interns, or science minions for Jane's benefit. Jane had gone more than 3 days without food or sleep or shower, and Darcy felt it was her duty to look in on Jane and lecture the minions on the proper caring of mad scientists who could accidentally destroy the world and importance of treating them as a normal human being.

"...you'll remember to feed Jane the next time and make her go to shower and sleep or I'll personally use Mjolnir part deux and you'll find yourself without the ability to pass on your dubiously genius genes. Am I clear?" demanded Darcy in a imperious tone(trying to channel her inner Maria Hill).

"I-uh.Whu-What is that?"One of the chastised minions replied, wincing.

"Don't think you can use such an obvious trick....Jane! What on Midgard!" She hurried to her absentminded friend, dragging her away to safety." Minions!" She barked."Hit the kill switch. I do not want to die at the hands of a science monster after surviving two alien invasions!"

Intern no.2 being somewhat cautious had scarpered at the first sign of trouble to fetch a senior agent. Agent Barton came calmly running, only to see his protégé   being sucked into the Vortex of Unknown Doom(patent pending), while screaming an impressive string of curses expansive in range and language, promising murder and mayhem in the future of Intern no. 3. (Intern no 3 had accidentally switched it on again trying to switch on his computer.)

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Holy Mother of Sleipnir! I'll ...Where am I? This looks like an abandoned... There must be a way out." She was pacing and trying to search for a hidden entrance/exit when she found a man and a woman spelunking their way down."AAAAHHHH!!" She screamed in surprise.

"Might I ask you to state your business, miss?" The man asked in a British accent.

"Uh..am I in Engla..." It was then she noticed his clothes. "Bloody Buggering Hell!"

Darcy heard a scandalised gasp of shock coming out of the woman's mouth. "When am I?!" She said, half turned towards the sound.

"I beg your pardon." The woman enunciated clearly.

_Those are my words. She said my words._

Darcy fainted.


	2. Love potion no 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ...ahem...adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is taken verbatim from AureliaAstralis' Remind myself to breathe,my heart to beat.  
> Before you wonder, yes. I've discussed it with her and she agreed that it'd be a fun scenario.

 

 

Darcy didn’t think things could get much worse than getting sucked into an alien portal and ending up in 1945 America – era of fedoras, anti-communist sentiment, and blatant sexism – but maybe she had spoken too soon. 

“Seriously?” She ducked behind a row of crates, wincing when she could feel the force of the bullets hit the wood. “When you said you wanted to go watch a movie, I thought you meant we were actually  _going_  to a movie theater!”

“You said something with action and guns and drama,” Peggy panted from her side, occasionally popping up to fire at the goons tailing them over the edge of the crates. “I think this fulfills those requirements sufficiently.”

“I was talking about  _The Maltese Falcon_!” Darcy held her breath as she yanked a smoke grenade from her pants pocket, fumbling with the pin before lobbing it in the direction of the gunshots. “Not getting pulled into whatever crazy things you’re doing with the J-man on your nights out!”

"He hates it when you call him that."

She heard the hiss of the canister releasing and hacking coughs, and tugged on Peggy’s jacket as she covered her nose and mouth with her sleeve. The two of them crawled across the sewer’s mechanical room, and Peggy used the distraction to knock two men out with well-aimed cracks to the head. Darcy, on her part, grabbed the suitcase and whirled around just in time to whip it up into the last goon’s chin, knocking him out cold.

“Whew.” Darcy panted, pulling the shotgun out from under the guy’s arm and taking the pistol in his belt for good measure. Peggy cleared her throat, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in disapproval. “What? You wouldn’t give me a gun.”

“And where do you think you’re going to put that, under your bed? Ms. Fry would have you packing your bags the moment you walked through the front door.” Darcy pouted, and Peggy rolled her eyes, giving one of the men on the floor a kick in the stomach when he started to moan. “Leave the shotgun; you can keep the pistol.”

“Yes!” Darcy fumbled with the larger gun until six magazines fell out, and she dumped those into the sewer drain before leaving the shotgun next to a body. She cast a look at the suitcase lying on the ground, shabby and stained with gutter water. “So all this, for whatever crazy weapon is in that gross thing?”

“Howard said this one was different than the others.” Peggy knelt down, running her fingers along the edges and corners as if looking for something. “Said it wasn’t a physical weapon, but more of a psychoactive one.”

“Like what?” Darcy looked down at the suitcase dubiously. “Is it filled with molly?”

“With what?” Peggy stared at her blankly. 

“You know, MDMA, ecstasy?” Darcy tried, but Peggy stared at her blankly. "I think it’s called mandy in the UK."

“I have no earthly idea what you’re talking about.”

“LSD?” Darcy sighed. “Psychedelics? Drugs that make you see things?”

“If you mean hallucinogens, then yes, only of the gaseous variety.” Peggy examined the lock, and pulled a bobby pin from her hair to fiddle with the mechanism. “Howard was never very interested in chemical warfare, but he looked into it all the same.” There was a quiet click of the lock unlatching, and when Peggy lifted the lid Darcy sighed in relief when nothing blew up.

“What is it?” Darcy leaned over Peggy’s shoulder to get a better look, and saw a slim canister of metal no bigger than her now useless iPod.

“No idea, but I don’t want to wait around to find out.” Peggy made to use a handkerchief to pull the slim device out of the suitcase, but didn’t even manage to pull it out of the case before vapor started billowing out of the canister in giant rolling clouds.

Peggy dropped the little gadget in surprise and Darcy slammed the lid of the suitcase shut, but not before the room was filled with white smoke. The fog smelled sickly sweet and stung her eyes, before she felt Peggy grab her wrist and run out of there with the suitcase in hand, running away from it through the sewer systems until they emerged from a manhole in a back alley a few blocks away from the Griffith.

“Are you alright, Darcy?” Peggy looked on in concern, as Darcy rubbed at her eyes, red with tears.

“Yeah, yeah… holy shit that burns.” She dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve, blinking as she unzipped the upper half of jumpsuit she was wearing to reveal a long white blouse and a swingy navy skirt, shimmying the rest of the heavy fabric over her hips as she pulled her skirt back down until it brushed her knees. Peggy had already stripped and put herself together, the only giveaway being the wrinkles in the skirt of her dress, and held Darcy’s low-heeled pumps out to her with an odd look in her eyes.

“Thanks.” She did a half-hop, switching her boots with the kitten heels, and stuffed the jumpsuit and boots in the little hidey-hole Peggy had made. “Ready?”

“Yes.” The woman looked stiff, striding off so quickly that Darcy had to jog a little to catch up to her, and she frowned when she felt a prickling sensation crawling down her spine, starting from the base of her neck and then spreading down until it settled low in her belly.

“That’s… not good.” Darcy knew herself well enough to recognize the signs, and glanced down at the suitcase worriedly as they approached the Griffith. “Peggy, that smoke… are you feeling a little funny, too?”

Peggy smiled tightly at the girls in the lobby, making a beeline for the stairs. “Define funny.”

“Aroused?” Darcy muttered lowly. A girl passing by sent her a scandalized look, but Darcy was more concerned about the growing ache settling in between her thighs. 

Peggy nodded, her teeth clenching as the muscles in her jaw ticked a rapid-fire staccato. “I’m going to kill Howard.”

“And here I thought sex pollen was a modern-day thing,” Darcy muttered, and when her hand accidentally brushed Peggy’s she exhaled sharply, the blood rushing through her ears as the soft touch sent waves of want coursing through her body. “Y-you guys have vibrators in the ‘40s, right?”

“It’s nearly ten in the evening, where on earth do you think you’re going to find one?” They exchanged polite smiles with Carol, who lived down the hall, and when Darcy unlocked her door Peggy followed her inside, latching the deadbolt.

Darcy was already on the bed, legs squirming as she tried to sit still, and when Peggy came to sit beside her she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, hyperaware of the woman’s body heat. She squeezed her eyes shut, but all she could see on the backs of her eyelids are Peggy’s smile, the line of her neck, the curve of her waist –

“You’ve seen this before.” Darcy turned to look at Peggy, whose eyes dropped down to Darcy’s lips, then to the pale skin of her clavicles. She swallowed, fighting the urge to touch, but Peggy cleared her throat as she said, “How do we…?”

“We had paperwork for this kind of thing, believe it or not.” Darcy tried to smile, but it broke into soft pants. “Everyone chose someone to help out in case someone was ever caught in it…”

Peggy tried to even out her breathing, but Darcy could tell the chemical had worked quickly in Peggy. Before getting whisked into the past, Darcy had gotten chemical stabilizing shots against previous strains of sex-pollens, and it was probably the only reason she was still semi-coherent – it made it unnecessary to orgasm to burn off the lust-inducing chemicals, but it didn’t mean she was  _comfortable_ , per se. It still made her want to jump Peggy’s bones… albeit more than usual.

“Will you…?” Peggy hissed, cheeks flushed as sweat broke out across her forehead, and her eyes flickered between the haze of lust and pain. Her hands were pressed hard into her lap, and Darcy felt herself clench at the sight of it. “Darcy,  _please_ …”

Darcy’s vision started swimming, and she didn’t even remember herself nodding before they were kissing, mouths a mess of red lipstick and tongue and teeth, and she moaned when Peggy bit a trail down her neck, leaving a trail of red in her wake.

“Off.” Peggy tugged at her shirt, and Darcy broke away only long enough to yank her blouse over her head and her skirt to her feet, Peggy doing the same with her blazer as she fumbled with the buttons, and they crashed together again, feverish hands smoothing over smooth skin. Peggy wiggled out of her dress and slip, kicking off her heels, and Darcy swallowed at the seamed stockings that led to garters and high-waisted panties, as Peggy dragged one of Darcy’s hands down to press at between her thighs.

“Please.” Darcy was familiar with pleasing women, after a highly experimental sex life in college, and rubbed slowly at first though the cotton, watching as Peggy’s eyes rolled back and her hips began straining upwards for more friction. Darcy waited until she was chasing the edge of her orgasm, and then she sunk two fingers in, making Peggy bow off the bed in a silent scream, her eyelashes fluttering as she shook. Darcy moaned a little at the sight of her sprawled boneless across the bed, and after a moment Peggy sat up slowly, her eyes a little clearer.

“Come here.” Her voice was deliciously husky, and Darcy let herself be pulled forward into Peggy’s arms, chests brushing as they kissed.  “Should I…?”

“It’s okay.” Darcy smiled painfully. “It helps get it out faster, but I’ll survive. You good?”

“Very much, thank you.” Peggy studied her, stroking Darcy’s collarbones with feather-light strokes, and started trailing her hands down to the waistband of Darcy’s panties.

Darcy caught her hands, and blinked. “Peggy, I’ll be okay. You don’t have to.”

“What if I want to?” she said quietly, and at Darcy’s astonished look she turned away to try and hide the red tint to her cheeks.

“… I’d like that.” Darcy cleared her throat, and Peggy’s lips turned up into a smile. “Although, fair warning? Sometimes I can get pretty loud if I get too… well, y’know, but I’ll try to tone it down –  _ah_!”

“Oh, don’t hold back on my account.” Peggy grinned; her hand already slipped under the edge of Darcy’s panties, and she leaned down for a kiss. “Though if you insist on it… well, I’ve always relished a challenge.”


	3. A thousand years...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy thinks Fury is a rat bastard and misses Peggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, one which I hope you'll like.  
> Please let me know what you think of it.

Darcy woke up with a gasp, her cheeks reddened with a hot blush, her limbs heavy with languor and lust. This was the seventh time, since she came back to the future(and wasn't that a trip) that she had this dream.

God! She missed Peggy and the ever-present Jarvis. Even the genius man-child Howard with his incessant flirting and the extra-sassy attitude. She had been sad when she found out that Peggy was not her soulmate(she still believed she was but Peggy didn't have her words), and hoped that Angie and Gabe took care of her friend. Peggy had been a blank herself but her words were on both of them. (Which was a surprise because Gabe had been a blank too, until after the war when he met Peggy again and woke up with his words one day)

Meeting Peggy had changed her life, she was her touchstone. Darcy could only hope that she would be able to live up to her expectations and be the shield Peggy was.

She had wanted to see Peggy, but was unable to. Apparently(according to Fury), even having an in with the Asgardian Royalty did not qualify her for the clearance level required to get the whereabouts of the first Director of Shield.  Never-mind the fact that Darcy was right there when Shield was formed. And had helped Howard and Peggy in setting up the thrice-damned protocols, more fool her. It was she who had decided that her role would be kept a secret, and posed as a cousin of her great-aunt Maria.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Darcy had grown used to her life in the 40s but after a year or so Howard had finally cobbled together a machine that took her back to her time. She came back just in time for the second alien invasion and was sent off to Tromso with Jane. Knowing that her SO and his handler were on a secret mission with Selvig(which she was not supposed to know about), she followed orders as soon as she got the message from HQ.

When she saw the news broadcast in her dinghy room in Tromso, she wondered if Peggy was doing the same. As soon as she watched Clint fall off the building, she began arranging for the return journey. Protocols be damned.

New York was bad. Clint was worse. Of Coulson, there was no sign. And if he was not there being his efficient superagent self....then......

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She had nodded off (on her paid leave as advised by her SHIELD mandated therapist), lounging on her porch, basking in the warmth of the sun. When she woke up, she came upon a familiar face. 

"How is it possible?"

He answered in his usual stoic manner, belied by the slight upturn of his lips. "Tahiti is a magical place." She started ranting, cursing Fury and his underhanded ways.

"So G-man! Whatcha wanna do? Does Clint know you're alive?"

"No, Fury's orders. As for what I want? I want you on my team."

And so began Darcy's next adventure.


	4. Sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy goes undercover and things get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh. I know this is late. But the Bratva made off with my laptop.(Seriously, my kid brother and cousins borrowed it and returned it only hours ago.)  
> So yeah. I hope you enjoy.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Skye had found out that Dr. List's son had a club that acted as a bolthole for his father and was one of the communication hub. Bakshi had told them about List's family and been somewhat helpful before he met with his maker. According to Bakshi, List's son was womaniser with an appetite for buxom redheads.

 

Darcy, having maintained her elaborate cover of perpetual student and unpaid intern and thus saving Jane's ass from the other undercover Hydra intern, was free from the so-called real SHIELD. She was on a trip to Clint's farm in Iowa to visit her former SO, when she got the call from Coulson.

 

Her ditzy vixen persona wrapped around her like an old blanket. Worn thin and yet, warm and comfortable.

 

 

She knew that things were going down in Sokovia(Ultron?! Really, Stark needed to be more original with his names) The harmless helpless aura that she owned when needed came to her aid in gaining entry to Listerine's(she had found it very punny to name's List's son so) lair. She got a job as a bartender/part-time dancer in the gentlemen's club visited only by high-end creeps(although Darlene being Listerine's current inamorata was out of bounds for the others)

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She was on the comms with Coulson sending information to Skye's secure data banks when a shadow fell on her. Listerine was leering at her. She quickly closed the laptop and turned to smile at him, exclaiming "Daahling! When did you get here? I was just trying to find if there was any news of  my brother Bartie. His ragtag band have just started on their Europe Tour. I hope they're not in Sokovia yet! It's dreadful, what's happening there." She saw a movement in the shadowed corner of the room.

_Great! Either I'm hallucinating or the Winter Soldier's here._

 

"C'mere baby.It's alright, everything's gonna be fine. Shush now. I'm going to make you forget your worries" Listerine said with a suggestive smile as she sniffled.  

 

"Okay. Just let me freshen up a bit." She said, excusing herself to the bathroom.

 

"Our father in heaven!" She whispered."I saw the lost soul here, his spirit looked  more malevolent than usual. Answer my prayers, o lord."

 

"If you think you can bring him home, do it. Be careful, do not engage unnecessarily. You've done enough. Get out when you can. Your assistance might be needed again."

 

"Thy will be done."

 

"All the best, Darcy."

 

"Thank you, lord."

 

Darcy put on her favourite shade of red, it reminded her of her friend's lips.

 

And crossed herself. "Forgive me, Father for I am about to sin."

 

She slowly took out her ICER and peeked into the room. There was no one in the room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Listerine returned with a bottle of champagne, "Why don't we begin with some bubbly?"

 

"Oh, how lovely!" Darcy simpered.

 

"Only the best for you, my Darlene." He responded, smirking.

 

"Daahling, you shouldn't have." She drawled. "Why don't you undress, while I pour you a glass?" Darcy added, "I am feeling a bit queasy."

 

"Shouldn't it be ladies first?"

 

"Hmm..I've an idea. We could start with mine and you reciprocate for each piece of clothing that I shed." She winked.

 

"Ooh, I like this idea."

 

Darcy turned and slowly, teasingly untied the belt of her robe. "Your turn."

 

He hurriedly chucked off his shirt.

 

"Mmm. Here's your drink."

 

"Thanks, baby. Here, have a sip."

 

"I'd rather not, I am not really...."

 

He interrupted, "C'mon, it will soothe your nerves. Just a sip."

 

"Well, if you insist." Darcy replied, taking a small sip.

 

"See, no harm no foul."

 

"Yeah..I do feel a bit calmer, buzzed but.. Now you."

 

"Mm. Yes. Do I get a kiss now?" he inquired, finishing the drink in two large gulps, and embracing Darcy's waist playfully.

 

"Do you even have to ask? Let's get on the bed first though... I really don't want to soil my negligee" she said coyly, playing with one end of silken cloth that wrapped around her bust like a bow, providing support and presenting her glorious cleavage in a decidedly enticing manner.

 

"A bow! You do make a very pretty present..."

 

"I do?" She asked, twirling a vibrant red curl behind her ear.

 

"Oh yes. Now give us a kiss." He laughed.

 

"With pleasure." She smiled languidly.


	5. A is for Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets a bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I can't tell if you like it or not if you don't tell me, so please. Tell me.
> 
> This is what I'd written so far. As usual, unbetaed. Mistakes are all mine. Feel free to point them out.  
> I hope you like it. Happy Reading.

 

"Sweet dreams, daahling!" She said softly, as she arranged her robe on bed and made scratches on the walls, dropping a vial of her blood on the floor. She opened the hidden door to the back alley and dented it with a piece of pipe. She arranged the scene so as to make it seem like an abduction, carefully laying the signs of struggle, forced entry etc.

 

_Alright. Now to make the call._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

In a place not so far away, a tinny voice began belting out,' I want a superhero lover...'

 

The person who received it, sighed at the antics, reluctantly amused.

 

He replied with a terse,"Yes?"

 

" Hey, Kent baby! So listen. I need a tiramisu. I have a case of the munchies. The supplier gave me some very good stuff. My boyfriend is sleeping it off, the lightweight but... like really I _need_ some food , like yesterday. Hurry my order, okay sug?"

 

"Someone will be there shortly. See you soon."

 

She leant on the wall, tying off her Belstaff tightly. She took a deep breath and tried to stave off the feeling of dizziness.

 

She looked up, as she heard footsteps approaching near her corner.

 

"Ms.Lewis, I'm Agent..."

 

"Yes, yes. I know who you are. Backstabbing wench. You're the bitch who broke my friend's heart."

 

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean. I am here to take you to Coulson."

 

"Oh, what's the catchphrase?"

 

"616."

 

"Uh,no. I am not going with you... you treacherous Shydra thug."

 

"I'm not Hydra. Miss Lewis."

 

"I said Shydra, not Hydra. Y'know Shield pretending to be Hydra pretending to be Shield, hiding like a shyster. And it's Agent Lewis."

 

_Wow, what did Simmons give me? Asgardian mead?! Shydra. Really Darcy? Uh..  well, it was apt. Focus now._

 

"I must insist that you come with me."

 

"Or what??... you're going to make me disappear? You'll never take me alive."

 

_Really Darcy!! You'll never take me alive?!_

 

 _"_ Ms. Lewis I am afraid..."

 

" You should be.I am under Asgard's protection."

 

"Miss Lewis, really. We must."

 

"Yo birdie! How will you mock if you can't hear? And again, it's Agent Lewis."

 

"Sorry but I have to take you in." The statuesque woman said pointing her gun towards Darcy.

 

"Whoa! Calm yo tits!" Slowly keeping her hands behind her head, Darcyexclaimed. "Heimdall, open the bifrost!"

 

_Eh. It was worth a try._

 

"Miss.." she said alarmed.

 

"For the umpteenth time, it's Agent Lewis. At least let me arrange my makeup, I look like I am doing the walk of shame " She ran a hand through her hair, freeing one of the pins holding her hair and too quick for eyes to see(unless you're Hawkeye or had certain superpowers) threw it, it flew and pierced through the cat-suit to deposit enough dendrotoxin to put someone in a long lasting sleep.

 

_Clint would be soo proud of me. This really beats me beating the other agents at darts._

 

She took the batons and the guns strapped to the belt.

 

 _Score-  Darcy:2 and counting Morse: zilch._  

 

She tried Coulson again, "I caught a bird. I don't know where to keep it. And I am feeling a bit peaky now, where's my tiramisu?" She whined, slurring now.

 

"Darce, we're five minutes out. Take care."

 

"Yeah okay. Just hurry!"


	6. B is for Bucky Barnes, or is it ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could he be Hydra?  
> He crept closer.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that the I'm updating so late. I have no excuse except RL being a real bitch. What with freelancing, studying and my poor health.  
> I promise to update even if it takes ages. None of my fics will be abandoned. And I'll try to update sooner.  
> A huge thank you to all who subscribed,bookmarked, comment or hit the kudos button. I'm grateful.  
> I hope this chapter does not disappoint you.

 

 

He was on a mission, only this time it was one he chose for himself. He knew that Dr. List had worked with the Baron, and his only weak point was his son who owned a club that doubled up as a bolthole and was one of the communication hubs of Hydra.

 

 His plan was to kill List's son and getting information of all the hydra bases. His mission was to cut off all the heads and cauterize the wounds so that none would grow back.

 

He had been shadowing List junior discreetly, as befitting his ghost status. So when he followed List to his apartment above the club, he was preparing to torture the information out of him, he got an unpleasant shock.

 

_Not so unpleasant, I'd say she's quite the looker in fact._

 

There was a civilian who he had not accounted for even in his meticulous planning. The Winter Soldier cared little for casualties, but Bucky did. He would not let him harm _the pretty dame with the great gams._

 

For a moment, he was sure that she had seen him but she did not scream. In the next he was in the air. He just had to bide his time.

He  _would_ fulfill his mission. He would not fail.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

He waited. He kept watch.

 

She came out through the back door after an hour or so.

 

He saw the dame looking dishevelled and out of it. He watched as she called someone.

 

He was climbing the water pipes  to get inside the building without getting undue notice, when he noticed a tall blonde Amazon arrive.

 

He paid no heed, it was probably her friend who she had called earlier.

 

He went inside, he noticed the scene arranged carefully.

 

_Who is she?_

 

He wondered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Darcy was feeling rather dizzy by the time her ride arrived in the form of an invisible telephone booth courtesy of Sam Koenig.

 

Sam stepped out holding an umbrella.

 

'Oh my! Sammy you brought TARDIS? I'm  impressed. And honoured.'

 

'It was my pleasure, Lewis.' Sam grinned at the cheeky brunette.

 

She flashed a smile. 'Mm. How's tricks? Everything okay back home?'

 

'Yes, although things were a bit topsy turvy for a while there.' He frowned remembering the real SHIELD shenanigans.

 

'Hmm. Well, que sera sera! I guess.' Darcy shrugged.

 

'We should get going. No time to lose.'

 

'Uh. I had a productive chat with one of our _friends._ ' Darcy looked pissed having to participate in the incident.

 

'Oh? Ward?' Sam knew that Ward had not known of her becoming an agent due to sheer chance and the Director's choice to keep her role from most, though she knew him from Puente Antiguo.

 

'No. Not _him. Her.'_ She remarked, pointing at the dumpster she had hidden Bobby in. Man, was she heavy or what.

 

'Let's have a looksee then.' Sam acknowledged, walking towards the dumpster. 'You coming?'

 

'Sure, let's go.' Darcy replied.

 

As they lifted the lid of the dumpster, they both started at the thud accompanied by the metallic clang.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

He had taken what he needed from the laptop, left the room as it was and was climbing down the water pipes again. Though he  was sure that the girl should be long gone by then, he wasn't taking any chances.

 

Hence avoiding the backdoor. He however did not account for the moss clinging on the pipes. His foot slipped.

 

Suddenly he was back at the ravine, imagining the cold rotting him from the inside while making his body a frozen statue of ice and fear.

So lost was he in the memories of his haunting past that he did not see the the broken pipe. He fell, his arm making contact with the pipe.

 

He felt himself retreating, relying solely on his lizard brain.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

' Darcy, go inside. I'll handle this.' Sam stated with a frown.

 

'I can help with whatever it is.' Darcy insisted, lips pursed.

 

'Now.' He hissed, worried.

 

'I am going,  just..I'm not useless you know.' Darcy pouted.

 

Unfortunately, it had no effect now. 'You're an undercover agent, it's in our best interest if you maintain your status. Now shoo.'

 

'But you...' She was cut off by Sam again, 'I'll handle Morse and join you shortly.'

 

Darcy jogged silently to the mouth of the alley until she bumped into a hidden barrier and bounced off.

'Yay, I found it.'  She muttered, pulling up her digital lanyard on her phone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile, the Soldier had woken from his catatonia. He noticed that a short plump man was dumpster diving. He would not have cared except this man wore an expensive suit and looked like a bureaucrat.

Could he be Hydra?

He crept closer.......

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, tell me if there are any mistakes, what you loved about it, what you hated about it.  
> The first person to review and request a pairing for Every love story has a happy ending, in the comment section of this fic will get their prompt fic, I promise. If you don't, that's alright too.


End file.
